


Let me protect you

by Lamama



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Gilgamesh chiến đấu vì hai điều.Một, đó là vì nhân loại.Và thứ hai, là vì….
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Caster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let me protect you

**Author's Note:**

> \- Nhân vật thuộc về lịch sử và Nấm giới, nhưng fic thì thuộc về tui.
> 
> \- Đây là Gilgamesh (Caster), không phải tên Archer trẩu tre kia đâu.
> 
> \- Ritsuka trong này là Gudao, tức là nam đó.
> 
> \- Dù kêu là fic về Gilgamesh x Ritsuka nhưng thực ra chả có mấy mống ship trong này đâu… chỉ là tui muốn viết một chút về suy nghĩ của GilCas về Ritsuka sau khi đã sát cánh chinh chiến cùng cậu mà thôi. Có thể là sẽ OOC một chút với sự khắc nghiệt và nghiêm túc của ổng trong Babylonia, tui thành thật xin lỗi vì điều này orz.

Tấm lưng cậu chằng chịt những vết sẹo xấu xí. Chúng dày đặc, đan xen lẫn nhau thành một mạng lưới phủ lên lưng, ngực, bụng, tất cả những phần da vốn không có tì vết trên cơ thể, hình thành những mảng da khác màu loang lổ, chỉ trông thôi đã thấy gai người. Có những vết sẹo chỉ mới đây, có những vết sẹo đã có từ lâu trước khi gã tới Chaldea. Và không ít trong số đó đã trở thành những vết thương khắc ghi vĩnh viễn trên da thịt, không cách nào xóa đi được.

Cậu gọi đó là những cái giá. Cho sứ mệnh cậu gánh vác trên vai. Và vì giấc mơ cứu thế, cậu sẵn sàng hi sinh một cơ thể toàn vẹn, một tâm hồn tươi vui, một cuộc sống thanh bình để kiếm tìm thứ gọi là “tương lai” cho nhân loại. Cậu, đích thực là một anh hùng công lý. Cậu, vừa là kẻ bị ép buộc đến đường cùng, vừa là kẻ tự nguyện bước vào con đường cùng ấy vì những người khác.

Nhưng này,

“Ngươi mới chỉ là một đứa trẻ mười sáu tuổi mà thôi.”

“… Bệ hạ?”

Ritsuka đang đứng bên cạnh gã không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi gã bâng quơ cất lời. Cậu rời mắt khỏi ô cửa sổ, mắt đối mắt với Gilgamesh.

Bình thường, khi cậu làm vậy, gã sẽ hừ nhẹ một tiếng, rồi bằng sự kiêu hãnh của đấng quân vương trên vạn người, gã sẽ trách cứ cậu vì một hành động vô phép với đức vua. Song lần này, gã chẳng nói gì. Thay vào đó, gã lặng yên và tỉ mẩn soi đôi mắt ngây thơ bằng ánh mắt sắc lạnh đầy nghiêm khắc, hàng chân mày thường nhíu càng trũng sâu hơn.

Đôi mắt lam của một thiếu niên mới mười sáu tuổi sao mà sáng lấp lánh. Trong kho báu của gã, những món trang sức ngọc lam nhiều vô số kể, sắc lam phản chiếu trên đồng tử gã cũng không phải sắc xanh đẹp nhất gã từng trông thấy, nhưng gã sẽ nói gã thích đôi mắt mình đang ngắm nhìn đây. Chân thành, hiền dịu mà cũng kiên định, mạnh mẽ vô cùng. Đôi mắt của một người thiện lương chính trực, hẳn vậy. Ở Ritsuka phảng phất hình bóng thần dân ở Uruk của gã – những con người với vô vàn điều tốt đẹp, những thần dân mà gã yêu thương vô ngần. Cậu cũng không phải kẻ vô dụng, luôn nỗ lực vươn lên, những điều ấy gã đều đã tận mắt trông thấy cả khi cả hai còn ở vương quốc của gã, bởi vậy nên gã trước kia đã chấp nhận cho cậu làm thuộc hạ, còn hiện tại đã chấp nhận đáp lại lời triệu hồi của cậu khi cậu quay lại Chaldea, cho phép cậu mượn sức chiến đấu bảo vệ thế giới.

Chính bởi vậy nên….

Giờ đây, khi đối diện cậu, gã chẳng hề thấy vui lòng. Ngược lại, trong lòng gã cuộn trào nỗi khó chịu lan khắp cơ thể – gã hiểu rõ cảm xúc ấy là do đâu mà ra: thành thật mà nói, gã chán ghét việc trông thấy cậu thế này. Gã cũng từng vì nước quên thân, vì dân phục vụ, hành hạ bản thân đến lao lực mà xuống tận địa phủ; nhưng khi ấy, gã chẳng phải là một thiếu niên chỉ mới bước chân ra đời. Ở cái tuổi mười sáu còn trai tráng gã vẫn đương rong ruổi khắp nơi theo ý thích của mình chứ nào đã bận tâm đèo bòng một đất nước. Còn cậu… cái tuổi lẽ ra còn vô lo vô nghĩ, hưởng những thứ hạnh phúc của tự do thuở niên thiếu lại chấp nhận buông bỏ tất thảy vì một giấc mơ quá đỗi lớn lao.

Mười sáu tuổi chưa bao giờ là cái tuổi đủ sức để gồng gánh tương lai của hơn bảy tỉ con người đang sống trên trái đất này. Chưa bao giờ. Mà kể cả khi không bàn đến vấn đề tuổi tác, chỉ bàn đến về tự lực của con người thì dù con người vốn tiềm ẩn sức sống rất mạnh mẽ, với cường độ này, kể cả những con người vững vàng nhất cũng có thể trở nên mong manh như thủy tinh, thậm chí vỡ vụn thành trăm ngàn mảnh không sao phục hồi lại được.

Hiện giờ cậu vẫn còn mỉm cười được, song ai biết được tương lai còn khốc liệt hơn thế nào? Ai biết được lúc đấy, cơ thể cậu còn thêm bao nhiêu vết thương chẳng lành nữa? Một khi đã vụn vỡ thì đừng nói là thể xác, đến thần trí cũng còn trở nên bất ổn. Suy kiệt? Hóa điên loạn? Hay thậm chí là chết như gã đã từng? Lần đó cũng là vì cơ may gã mới về dương gian được, còn rủi là Ritsuka… người trần mắt thịt, dù gã có tài phép cách mấy, đến lúc đó có lẽ cũng đành lực bất tòng tâm.

Mà gã là ai? Gã, kẻ kiêu ngạo bậc nhất thế gian, đã nhận thứ gì là của mình thì tuyệt nhiên không có chuyện buông tay dễ dàng như thế, càng không có chuyện ngồi chờ họa tới.

“Bệ hạ…? Có chuyện gì sao-”

Đang đứng lặng yên, thình lình, cánh tay gã vươn ra kéo lấy cậu. Động tác đột ngột quá, làm cậu không kịp phản ứng, vậy nên khi gã dùng lực, cậu lập tức ngã theo hướng tay gã kéo. Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, chỉ mất vài giây để đầu cậu áp sát ngực gã trần trụi ấm nóng, còn những ngón tay gầy guộc gã lùa tóc cậu rối bời.

Một tư thế nửa như muốn ôm vào lòng, nửa lại có phần hờ hững muốn giữ khoảng cách.

Ritsuka không tiện thoát ra, trên mặt hiện rõ hai chữ ngạc nhiên, vành tai còn thoáng ửng đỏ vì bất ngờ và còn có phần ngượng ngùng. Gilgamesh gã chưa bao giờ bạo dạn thế này. Mọi khi, chỉ cần nhìn thôi gã cũng có thể biểu lộ thái độ khó chịu, huống chi là tiếp xúc gần đến như thế này… Cái ôm này đúng thực là lần đầu tiên với cậu – một trải nghiệm độc nhất vô nhị khó tả được cảm giác. Cậu thậm chí còn nghe được cả nhịp tim đập trong lồng ngực gã, đều đều chậm rãi, thật bình thản làm sao. Còn cậu thì giờ tim như muốn nhảy ra ngoài rồi.

“B-bệ hạ..?”

Trong vòng tay của gã, cậu chỉ có thể lý nhí như vậy.

“Một lúc thôi.” Gã thì thầm, hai mắt nhắm nghiền. Phải, đứa trẻ này. Gã muốn bảo vệ đứa trẻ mình đang ôm trong vòng tay này bằng tất cả sức lực gã có thể. Không chỉ vì gã có cảm tình với cậu mà còn vì cậu xứng đáng với những điều tốt đẹp hơn với cuộc sống cả thế giới đang buộc đôi vai gầy này chống đỡ. “Một lúc thôi, Ritsuka, một lúc thôi… rồi ngươi có thể lui.”

“….” Dù gã biểu hiện rất bình thường, cậu hiểu được rằng trong lòng gã đang bề bộn tâm tư mà gã không tiện nói thành lời (đúng hơn là không muốn nói trực tiếp vì đó là chuyện liên quan đến đối phương, nhưng chuyện này thì cậu không cần biết). Không phải lúc nào những suy tư trong đầu gã lại làm gã phiền não nhiều đến mức phải hành động kỳ lạ thế này… nên dù cậu chẳng hiểu đầu đuôi thế nào, cậu vẫn chiều theo ý gã, không hỏi lấy một lời, chỉ tập trung trấn tĩnh bản thân lại để giúp gã bình tâm, còn người thì ngoan ngoãn đứng yên trong lòng gã.

“Như ý bệ hạ.”

Con người nhỏ bé này. Mái tóc nâu thoảng hương nhài này. Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng này.

Tất cả đều củng cố thêm cho một suy nghĩ âm ỉ lòng gã bấy lâu, kể từ khi tới Chaldea.

_Ta muốn bảo vệ đứa trẻ này._

Cặp mắt gã chậm rãi hé mở sau hàng mi, sắc đỏ son cương quyết vô cùng.

 _Và t_ _a sẽ bảo vệ được nó._

Để cho tương lai của nhân loại được viết tiếp,

và trao cho pháp sư gã yêu mến

nửa đời sau

của ‘hạnh phúc’, ‘bình yên’

mà đứa trẻ ấy thuộc về.


End file.
